


The rules of hide and seek

by Radamanth_Nemes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Truth or Dare, everyone makes up with everyone, i have never, no i'm just kidding, where nothing is as it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radamanth_Nemes/pseuds/Radamanth_Nemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers a la Rules of attraction way, but it’s not a crossover actually. A party at Tony’s house (before the final exams) goes down, along with other things. Everyone decides that they should get drunk, except Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The pairings are actually just hinted for the sake of the story, this way I could avoid spoilers for the end of the story.

 

**Tony**

"Remind me, why do I hang out with you guys?" Asked Tony.

It was a perfect Friday night: warm enough for light clothes, but the breeze kept the air refreshing. The sun had set an hour ago, around the same time Clint and Natasha popped in Tony’s house. It was supposed to be the perfect night, now that the classes were finally over and the exams have not yet started. It was supposed to be the night of his first date with Pepper, a date he kept postponing.

He was a senior now, and although he did not bother to attend classes, study or whatever they do in college, finally he had found something worth his time: research to get his masters degree. Most of the research they did in the last five years in Engineering and Computing was a child’s play to him, but he had learned an important lesson during that time: finish your studies and they will stop bothering you. Tony hated when people were bothering him, and went through a rough time during puberty: school was boring, so he skipped classes. Girls were fun for a couple of hours, but they always complained “you don’t pay enough attention” so he ended up never having a relationship. Truth be told - he preferred to be alone – programming, creating things, finding out how they work and why they work.

That was past him now. He was having fun with his research. He finally met a girl that actually was worth a reasonable percentage of his time, but as they say karma is a fucking bitch and now she is taking her toll. Cock blocking his first date in ages. Tony was pissed. And depressed. Stealing a look, he glanced towards Pepper who was sitting on his couch, smiling and talking to Natasha with that you’re-so-gonna-pay-for-this-later look.

His house was starting to look like a frat party: drunk men, kegs all around, half naked girls, some goddamn awful pop music and he was pretty sure someone threw up in the pool. Sometimes he regretted his decision not to live in the dorm. _Well then, if I’m doomed, I’d at least like to go with some awesome music._

Clint leaned over, screaming in his ear, “What did you say?”

Tony just waved his hand and went towards the stereo. On his way he noticed a set of green eyes watching him with amusement. _Loki_.

“You son of a bitch, I know this was your idea.”

Loki was not exactly a part of their group, but neither was Tony. Most of them just started hanging around Steve, the alumini president, and Thor, the big bright future football star, and Loki’s brother. Steve and Thor were that type that attracted other people like it was the most natural thing in the world. Born leaders, Tony had no doubt that Steve would one day be the president and Thor probably a governor after some sort of knee or shoulder injury which will make him retire from his sports career.

“Maybe. But if you want to blame someone for the crowd, that’d be Clint. He even had pamphlets with an address…” Loki chuckled, clearing all Tony’s doubts – it was most certainly this bastard’s fault.

“You’re gonna pay for this, you’re aware of that? I expect lunch, you pay, let’s say thai, every day while I’m in the lab doing my research.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. You’re going to forget about it in the morning anyway… Speaking of which”, Loki pushed a plastic cup in Tony’s hand, “think of it as a part of my apology.” He raised the cup in his hand, waiting for the other to make a toast. Tony surveyed the drink with his dark eyes, suspicious, but he saw Loki pour the drink – his favorite whiskey, and drank.

He was still doubting Loki’s sincerity, and was a bit hurt by that insinuation – that he is not going to remember their deal in the morning, but he shrugged the bad feel off as he changed the music. _Ah, Black Sabbath._

 

**Thor**

“Bah, this beer is good.” Said Thor after gulping down the whole can. “Another!”

He was thirsty since he had practice all afternoon. Unlike the other students who had this week off before the exams, he was still busy with football. He needed a good party and this one looked promising.

Even his brother showed up. It was a bit peculiar because his dark haired brother was not a party kind of guy, but he guessed even Loki needs to relax once in a while. They have not been hanging out lately, Loki was too busy as a top student, and Thor had his football practices, so both of them were too tired after everything and just went straight to sleep. Not to mention that since the start of their senior year they were not roommates anymore; Thor moved to the frat house, and Loki shared his room with Steve.

“Let me fix your ponytail, it’s all messy.” A girl with long dark hair sat next to him. Thor turned his head in approval, letting her delicate fingers play with his blond hair. Her every touch sent small shivers down his spine, relaxing his muscles and he closed his eyes. It took a bit longer than necessary, but he did not mind. It was a game they played, every now and then they would hook up during parties, but nothing serious. Sometimes he would approach her, commenting how she looked, and sometimes she would approach him, asking to fix his ponytail. It was a sort of a code for: let’s drink a couple of beers and then head up to the room upstairs. No, he did not mind it at all.

When she finished, a small sigh escaped his mouth and he turned towards her. In that moment he noticed his brother talking to a beautiful blond girl, and pouring them drinks one after another.

“Jane, do you know who’s that girl talking to Loki?”

“Hmm… Pepper. Wait, but I thought she’s with Tony.” Jane answered, settling closer to Thor. The smell of her perfume teased his nose, a flowery, attractive scent. In an instant he forgot his worries about his brother getting drunk. Or getting a girl drunk. The only thing he could think of in this moment was – he will get to that room upstairs first.

 

**Natasha**

“Finally someone changed the damned music.” Natasha said to Pepper who could not care less about the music. The red head noticed her friend’s annoyance since they came through the door. Something was way off, Pepper had that killer look of hers. For months now she had here eyes set on Tony, but a dimwit he was, she always came second best. _Or more of a third best._

Now, as it turns out, tonight to be more precise, was supposed to be the big date. Flowers, candles, dinner and a polite amount of making out later. Natasha felt a bit bad about that, since it was Clint who invited everyone to Tony’s house, but she will have a talk with him tomorrow. She figured it was Tony’s idea, the party, because Clint was not the type to initiate things, she knew that best. But when Pepper told her that there were no party plans, just the two of them, Natasha sighed.

“Where is Tony anyways? He changed the music, but he’s sure taking his sweet time.”

“He probably ran away so you can’t make his hanging a public event.”

“Coward. I need a drink. Something strong”, Pepper got up and continued, “You want one? Or two? Maybe five? I know I want at least ten.”

“Nope. I have my beer here.” The red head declined, her eyes searching for Clint. _Where was that idiot?_

Pepper left, leaving Natasha alone on the couch. In a split second a guy appeared from thin air and sat uncomfortably close to her, making her eyebrows twitch.

“So, do you wanna…” The guy, judging by his outfit, one of the locals, began to talk to her breasts.

“If you finish that sentence, I’ll feed you your own balls on a stick.”

“Stuck up bitch.” She did not bother to even look at him. Sometimes she felt generous enough to let Clint feel like one of the boys, and this moment was one of those. She noticed him approaching the couch, and knew he heard the guy call her “a bitch.” He grabbed the guy by the collar, pulled him up and tossed him on the floor.

Clint never looked like a fighter, nor a strong man, but in his case, looks were definitely deceiving. He had his fair share of training in martial arts, and that is how he and Natasha met when they were still in elementary school. He was lean, quick and precise.

Before the guy could start a fight, Bruce appeared and helped Clint toss the guy out on the front lawn.

_Now, there’s your real weirdo._ When she first met Bruce she thought he was a bit autistic, if not really. He did not talk much, avoided eye contact and was always alone. Later she learned why. It was during a party, when they were juniors, and Bruce had too much to drink. He put five football players in a hospital, destroyed the entire floor, and it took six policemen to restrain him with teasers before they could give him a ride to the station. Apparently he got aggressive when he drank. Aggressive was an understatement. _More like a loose monster._ Natasha never felt comfortable in his presence, but for some reason, Clint was nice to him. _Better to have him on your side, than on the other I guess._

“You ok?” Clint asked, she nodded in confirmation. The usual party protocol was over, and maybe they could start enjoying the party.

 

**Bruce**

Bruce kept tucking his brown shirt in his pants, then pulling the shirt out, putting his hands in and out of his pockets. He continued this course of action for a while, until he was so rudely interrupted.

“Want a drink?” It was Tony, one of the rare people from his class that talked to him normally, after seeing him drunk and hangover. Apparently, Tony was one of two who lived to tell the tale of his incidents, with a giant grin on his face, he found it amusing. The other was Loki, who found his aggression interesting. He wondered which of the two was weirder, but the more he thought about it, he could not help but notice how similar they are: both were sons of rich men, extremely intelligent, sharp tongued with a bad boy charm. Tony had dark brown eyes and Loki had bright green eyes, but both of them had that playful, taunting look to them.

“A world of thousand no.” Bruce replied with his usual you-know-what-happens look.

“As you like. I’m having a bottle myself.” Tony said, grabbing the whiskey from the cabinet. The cabinet door made a soft clicking sound as he closed it.

“If you change your mind, you know where you can find fine booze. Not that flat beer Thor’s drinking.” He pointed to the cabinet. “Oh, and by the way, it looks better if your shirt’s out.”

He was taken aback by Tony’s comment and decided to leave his shirt tucked in. Tony left the room and headed upstairs.

Bruce deemed that his hiding place lost the hiding part, now that there is booze near him. As he left the room and walked down the corridor, a man landed on the floor near his feet. He looked up and saw Clint, one of the rare species of being stupid enough not to believe in the gossip surrounding Bruce. He helped him toss the guy out of the house and continued his search for a quiet place.

 

**Steve**

“You really are a good dancer.” The small blond girl said shyly. Steve smiled down to her. _God she is small._ He had to watch his step while they were dancing because she looked so fragile.

And then someone just had to change the music. Steve could tolerate loud pop music, but absolutely abhorred loud heavy metal. Punk made his insides twist. He was a bit conservative regarding music, he loved old rock, which he enjoyed in his private time. A bit of Elvis, sometimes Beatles… That was music.

He lowered his head, covered his mouth with his hand and spoke to the girl:

“Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?” She blushed, pastel pink in her cheeks and nodded.

For a moment he thought she misunderstood his intentions, but she seemed to shy for that. The only thing Steve wanted was a quieter place to talk. His intentions were always in place, a true gentleman, born and raised by his mother to never disrespect a girl. He was a sweet boy, naïve perhaps, but not stupid. He understood how the world works, he had his goal and knew how to achieve it.

The girl took his hand and led him outside by the pool. There was some vomit floating on the surface and the blond girl grimaced at the sight of it, taking him further down, to the pool house. She opened the door, looking around to see if someone was there.

“I don’t think anyone’s here”, she said and turned the lock, “Just in case. You know how drunk guys are.” Smiling she looked at him, all her shyness vanished.

She pushed him on one of the deck chairs and climbed on top of him. Dumbfounded, Steve did not move a muscle, even though her hands were all over him, exploring. She licked his ear, her face so close, moving closer to his lips. Instinctively he opened his mouth which she took as an invitation to thrust her tongue in. His mind was blank. _Where did that sweet shy girl disappear?_ She was on a mission it appeared, and he supposed it included sex. It would be easy for him to push her away, but he had a feeling that would just make things worse. _I need to find a way out…_

As an answer from heaven itself the door burst open. He never felt so happy in his life.

“Oh, I am so, sooo, sorry.” Loki said, looking apologetic and uncomfortable by the sight of the couple. “I thought no one was here and…”

“I was sure I locked the door.” The girl muttered with annoyance.

Steve gave him a pleading look. They were not exactly friends, but they were roommates for more than a year now. Loki was sly, but they did get along in a way: they never got in each other’s way, and talked politely from time to time.

“Steve, just the man I was looking for! Not exactly, Tony was, but I have a better drink to offer. What do you say?” The long haired man winked in a mischievous way, waving the whiskey in his hand.

“Can’t you read the atmo…”

“Hell yes. A drink. To celebrate that _thing_.” Steve interrupted the girl, buttoning up his shirt. _When did she manage to unbutton it?_

“Of course, that _thing_.” Loki played along. Steve knew he would have to repay this favor sooner or later, but at this moment a drink was more than he could ever wish for.

He practically jumped from the deck chair and ran to the door, muttering an unconvincing “Sorry” to the displeased girl. Then he took a long sip from the bottle.

 


	2. Playing hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First they got drunk. Now they get stoned. And play I have never~ But it’s all about self-control really.

**Tony**

In the end Tony found his sanctuary in one of the rooms. He did not want to hide in his own room, because that would be the first place people would look in. This one would do for now; it had a separate bathroom, a mini-fridge and a double bed. It was on the top floor, and only a persistent stalker with a ladder tall enough could peek in. Tony doubted there was anyone like that at the party.

He sat on the floor, drowning in a river of whiskey with bights of self misery. Pepper had surely crossed him out now. Not that he could not live with that, but sometimes the thought of being alone for the rest of his life scared the living hell of him. He was good being alone, damn, he was the best company he had ever had, but he still had needs. Sexual ones aside, those were easy to take care of, the emotional ones were the problem. Deep down inside, no matter how strong, independent and self-determined we are there is always that one thing missing. Most people find that part in other people. And Pepper might have been that person for Tony. Now, he will probably never know.

He sighed, gulped down half of his bottle and wiped his mouth with the shirt sleeve, glaring into the darkness.

Someone coughed, interrupting his moment, and Tony almost jumped out his skin. He did not notice there was someone else in the room. His head spun towards the bathroom door; a short man was standing there, reclining on the door frame, puffing smoke.

“Erm… sorry.” Said Bruce.

“You scared the shit out of me.”

“Yeah, I can see that, that’s why I said sorry. Never thought I could scare someone sober.”

“Why didn’t you say anything when I came in?”

Bruce pointed at the cigarette. Focusing his eyes, Tony finally noticed it was not a cigarette. It was too crude for a cigarette – long, bumpy and now he noticed the smell. Bruce was smoking weed.

Tony chuckled. It made sense. No one can get that aggressive when drunk and be that passive sober.

“What’s your secret? And get your ass over here, lemme try.”

“Secret?” Bruce shifted towards the other man, slowly and sat next to him.

“Yeah, you know munchies, bloodshot eyes, laughter…?”

“I use really good eye drops.” That was the only answer the shorter man gave him, passing the joint.

Tony inhaled, smoke burning his throat and eyes. It took all of the self-control he had left not to choke when he exhaled.

“This is disgusting. But I like it.”

Bruce did not say anything, they sat in silence, smoking, the whiskey bottle forgotten.

 

**Thor**

After Jane’s third beer, and Thor’s fifth or sixth, she looked at him and bobbed her head towards the stairs. He took her hand, leading her upstairs.

They had no luck – all the rooms were already taken. They even found that girl, Pepper, passed out on the bed in one of the rooms, but no sign of Loki. Thor wondered if his brother miscalculated the number of drinks the girl needed before he could get some action. It bugged him a little, why would Loki think he needs to get a girl drunk? Women found Loki attractive, but it was Loki who was never interested.

Jane stopped and Thor almost bumped into her, lost in thought.

“This is the last room.” She said, turning the doorknob, slowly opening it.

His heart sunk. So much for his plans.

“… literally shoved a book up his fat ass.” Bruce and Tony were sprawled on the floor, rolling and laughing. If they saw the couple entering the room, they took no notion of them.

Thor lowered his head, wanting to whisper something to Jane, but she interrupted him, saying:

“No, I’m not doing it in the bathroom.”

“Then we might as well join them.” He answered, sulking. The blond footballer hated being denied anything and could sulk for hours. Usually people would give in after some time, but he knew Jane was not like that. She might have a soft spot for him, but when she says no, she means no.

Thor approached the two and sat across, Jane following his action. Tony finally looked up, his hands rubbing the aching stomach muscles.

“You two wanna join?” He asked, his voice strained from all the laughter. The couple nodded in confirmation.

“Hmmm…. you look down. If you wanna smoke with us, better get that broom out of your asses. Some of us are trying to enjoy here.” Thor would hit Tony straight in the face, but he remembered the rumors about the other guy, Bruce, and decided it may not be a smart move.

Forcing a smile, he said: “Then better start rolling up that shit.” Theatrically, he got up, unzipped his jeans, bent over a couple inches away from Tony’s face, pretending to pull out something out of his ass.

Laughter spread over the room.

“For an instant there, I thought you were trying to kill me with a fart.”

 

**Steve**

“Man, you’re heavier than you look.”

Steve was supporting Loki who had trouble controlling his feet. This was the first time he saw his roommate drunk – his long black hair was messy, falling over his forehead, eyes unfocused and damp, flushed face with a big stupid grin. It was an unpleasant sight for him, to see someone like Loki to lose all of his self-control, even worse, he was giggling like a little girl.

“Seriously man, let me take you to our room.”

“Naaah, imma sleep ‘ere. ‘nd don call me fat.”

“I didn’t say you’re fat, I just noticed you are actually heavy for someone who looks pretty thin.” Steve sighed. Loki was getting annoying, and if it were not for his good manners and the fact his roommate saved him from that girl, he would have left him somewhere to choke in his own vomit.

“Oh… so ya noticed I work out?” Loki’s facial expression changed in an instant, becoming serious. He looked directly in his roommate’s blue eyes, with no intention to avert his gaze.

“Wait, what?” Steve’s voice and face were screaming shock. “No, no, no, that’s not what I mea-”

“God, your expression, that was priceless!” Loki burst out laughing.

Steve had had enough, he let go of his roommate and to his surprise, Loki could stand perfectly on his own.

“You’re just too easy to mess with, Steve. Need to loosen up a bit.” Said he long haired man catching his breath. The alumini president climbed the stairs, trying to get away from his irritating roommate, before things get messy, but Loki was persistent.

“Stop following me bastard.”

“Awwww… hurt your feelings? Common, it was just a joke. We both know I can do far worse.”

“I don’t plan to stay long enough in your company to test that.” Steve quickened his step, but the other was still behind him, refusing to let go of the issue.

“I believe you don’t have a choice.” Loki said. They were at the top floor, at the end of the corridor, and Loki was blocking the way out.

“Fine.” The other man said, noticing the door on his right. “Have it you-” His voice trailed off as he opened the door, and another familiar voice greeted him:

“Steve, just the man I was looking for!”

 

**Natasha**

“You drunk dumbass.” Natasha said irritably. Clint was hugging the toilet tightly like a mother protecting her child. It would be touching, really, if it were not for the vomit and disgusting sounds he produced. He was screaming right back at his vomit, like he was angry with the alcohol tying to leave his body.

Clint just muttered something and Natasha kicked him with her boot. He produced something close to pained grunt, but another wave of sickness came and went down the drain.

“I’m not gonna hold your hair princess. Find your way home yourself. I’m going now.”

He could never hold his liquor, but he still drank like an idiot. Truth be told, they drank the same amount, but Natasha had Russian roots, and American booze was mother’s milk compared to Russian. Closing the bathroom door, she stepped in the hallway. She did not really intend to leave Clint alone; she only wanted to teach him a lesson.

Loud voices reached her ear – someone was partying hard in one of the rooms. Walking down the corridor, she carefully listened near every door to determine which was the crime scene.

The last door. She opened it without hesitation and walked in casually.

“Natasha! Come, join us!” Loki said. “And where is Clint?”

“Having a confidential conversation with his insides.” She answered looking at the long haired man, wondering why he was so familiar with her. They never hung out, they were not even in the same class. Of course she knew who he was, they had met, but she never liked him. There was something that bothered her, something about his smile. It lacked conviction, sincerity. And the smile he had now was absolutely terrifying: it was a real smile, a real laugh, he was enjoying himself.  _I have a bad feeling._

She decided to sit far away from him, settling near another girl that was snugging with that football player…  _Thor, Loki’s brother._  Before she could say anything, Bruce appeared in front of her, offering something. She winced, but noticed the thing he was giving her was a joint.  _With this bunch, drugs might not be that bad._

 

**Playing hide and seek**

“Now that we all gathered here, let’s play a game.” Loki suggested.

“What do you have in mind? Hide and seek? Strip poker?” Tony snorted. He did not like the way Loki said “gathered”, it sounded like they were summoned here by a higher force, and that higher force was the black haired man himself.

Loki chuckled. He was doing that a lot this evening, Tony noticed.

“A drinking game, of course. I have some whiskey left, but I think we’ll need more.”

“Count me out,” said Bruce who was tangled in the covers on the bed, “but I think Tony had a bottle when he came here.”

The six of them got on all fours searching for the bottle.

“Ha! Here’s the bastard!” Thor exclaimed, excited. He stopped sulking the moment his brother entered the room, even cheered up. Finally he got an opportunity to spend some time with Loki.

Tony gave each of them a glass and they started pouring drinks. After that, they settled down on the floor, in a circle, except Bruce who was snoring on the bed.

“So, what are we playing again?” Jane asked. Loki glanced at her, knowing what she had in mind. But he had other ideas.

“Let’s play… I’ve never. Do you know the rules?” He asked. All of them nodded, confirming they knew: you say “I have never” something, and who did it - drinks.

“Fine, but you start first Loki.” Natasha said. She was not too thrilled to share something intimate with people she hardly knew. But the weed lessened her inhibitions, relaxing her, telling her she has nothing to hide.

“Sure,” Loki licked his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, green eyes going from one of them to another, observing and continued, “I have never slept with anyone in this room.”

“Whoa, first and straight to the head!” Tony approved.  _This might be fun after all._

Jane and Thor drank. Small laughter filled the room. Next was Tony’s turn.

“Let’s see… I’ve never tricked people into organizing a party at another person’s home.”

“Ha ha, you caught me.” Loki tilted his glass towards Tony, smiled and took a sip. “Steve, you’re next.”

“Um… I’ve never almost got raped by a girl?” The rest of the group first laughed, than drank, which made Steve miserable all over again.  _Even the girls…_

“Steve, it’s now called non-con, and it’s supposed to be a turn on. It’s rape only if the guy’s doing it to a girl.” Tony said sympathetically.  _Poor, innocent Steve. I should really show him how to use internet, mature filter ‘on’ is getting him nowhere._

Next was Natasha. Five pairs of eyes looked at her, waiting.

“I’ve never… kissed a guy?” She did not have a better idea, and wanted a drink badly, her throat was completely dry from smoking weed. Natasha and Jane were ready to drink, when much to their surprise Loki got up, went straight to Steve and kissed him, softly on the lips.

Thor, bewildered, dropped his cup, looking at his brother. “Loki, what the hell?”

“What? I was just thirsty.”

“Note to self: never ask Loki to be your wingman.” Tony was laughing, which turned into choking and crying when he saw Steve’s face. The poor guy was blushing, mouth and eyes wide open. Girls applauding was not helping him.

“What the hell man? It’s not funny, you know?” Steve did not know what else to say. He was so shocked he could not even retaliate with force. He did not have anything against gay people, but he did not like when others treated those matters without any concern. It was just plain rude, playing with other people, their habits and feelings.

“Seriously Steve, if I were you, I’d me more concerned if this was the first time he did that. You guys are roommates after all.” Tony added, making Thor furious.

“What do you mean by that?” The footballer demanded, getting up. He felt very protective over his brother, and insinuations like these made him angry. Loki might have taken his joke too far, and he did not care if he liked guys or girls, but his confusion made him want to break stuff. If his brother was gay, Thor thought he would be the first one to know.  _Not like this._

“Calm down boys,” Jane pulled Thor down, “It was a fine show, now let’s move on. I believe it’s my turn.” She looked at them, smirking.

“I have never masturbated in another persons’ bed.”

“Why does everything have to be sexual?” Natasha said to her cup, pouring the liquid down her throat. All of them drank.

“Whoa… Yeah, that was awkward.” Tony commented, eyebrows raised. “Just so you know, I really don’t wanna know if you decide to do it here. Just burn the sheets after or something.”

“My turn,” Thor announced proudly, “I have never ran naked through the football field.” And he was the only one to drink. The rest were silent, looking at the grinning, blond man.

“Brother, next time you decide to do something like that, please inform me. The library looks directly at that field.”

“And it’s my turn again. I have never…”

 


	3. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Loki’s not a slut. But blackouts are a bitch.

**Tony**

Tony woke up with one of the worst hangovers he had ever had in his life. There were nails in his stomach, trying to get up to his throat, and a dozen heavy lumber trucks parked in his head. Light was painful, air was like acid and his mouth tasted like something he associated with corpses.

He shifted, throwing the covers away, because it was too damn hot. His insides spun, and with last ounces of strength he managed to cover his mouth and run to the bathroom. Half of his life went down that drain. Tony managed to get up and noticed he was stark naked. He did not remember getting his clothes off… the last thing he did remember was Natasha leaving, almost on all fours, Jane sleeping next to Bruce, and the rest of them, for some reason were playing truth or dare.

He shrugged, believing it was probably some kind of a dare.

Deciding that the shower would be the best idea, he turned on the water and stepped on the cold tiles. Cool water was so refreshing and welcoming, his muscles relaxed, the lumber trucks slowly leaving his head. He sat on the tiles, letting the water spray his body from above.

_…hands trailing down his abdomen, touching all the right places, a soft tongue licking his lower jaw, teeth nibbling on his neck, earlobe, the hard thumping of his heart…_

 

Tony’s eyes spun open.  _What the hell?_  He was sure it was a flashback, it felt too real to be anything else. The most confusing part was – he had no idea who the other person was. Trying to remember, he closed his eyes again, concentrating.

_…a deft mouth unzipping his jeans, thin fingers tugging them down along with the boxers. A soft, excited breath tingling his crotch and that glorious moment when warmth and comfortable moisture wrap around your cock for the first time. Then it all moves, up and down, the pressure of the tongue and lips, and after a while the other person’s throat opens up just to you. Shivers running down his spine, and that sweet, but a little painful sensation when the nerve impulse reaches his toes. Slowly, spasms take over his body: contracting the abdomen, then thighs, fingers tangled in long, silky hair, demanding more and less, because he want to enjoy that moment for eternity. The movement quickens, sharp breaths and grunts escape his mouth. Next thing he knows is ejaculating all over that someone’s face, a satisfactory smirk, his back hitting the floor…_

Tony is trying really hard to remember that face, who that person was, that he does not notice the water is too cold now, turning his lips blue.

_…a clashing of mouths, teeth, hungry lips, it makes it hard for him to breathe. He can taste himself on the other person’s breath, but it is not disgusting, he finds it even more arousing. His tongue exploring the places where his cock has been earlier, massaging the other tongue. His hands gripping the other person’s behind, nails digging in the flesh, making the other come closer, pulling up an unfamiliar weight on his lap…_

And his mind gets blank again. It bothers him, because it looks like it was hot and heavy for sure.

 

**Bruce**

 

Someone was not so gently shaking him, screaming to wake him up. Lazily he opened his eyes and saw that girl that was with Thor…  _Jane?_ … looking down on him, blabbering really fast.

“Urgh… Slow down, would you?” Bruce grunted, trying to focus his eyes.

“Why the hell are you here and where is Thor?” Jane demanded, looking at him like he was the culprit for some awful crime.

“How would I know? I fell asleep when you were playing that game.”

“Oh.” She said, her expression softening and then she furrowed her brow. “Oh, shit.” She got up, picking up her purse from the floor and ran to the door. “Sorry, gotta go, bye!”

“The hell was that about?” He muttered to himself, sitting up. The room was a mess: glasses, cups, bottles, ash all over the floor, stains on the carpet. He put on his shoes and got up, wanting to wash his face. The bathroom was a mess too: someone tried to clean it up but made it worse. He rolled his eyes and approached the sink. After he washed his face and mouth, he looked up to the mirror.

Swollen, red eyes, purple bags under them, dark skin… He took a small bottle from his shirt pocket, the eye drops. Carefully he put two drops in each eye and blinked a couple of times.

It was time to go home. As he was about to leave the room, Tony entered.

“Oh, you’re still here?”

“Just woke up.”

“Coffee?” Tony offered. Bruce looked at him, he looked exhausted; Tony’s usual trimmed beard seemed overgrown, wet hair and a pale face.

“No thank you, I don’t drink coffee, makes me edgy. I’ll just go home.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Bruce stepped out the room, along with Tony who got fidgety all of a sudden.

“Is everything ok Tony?”

“Five by five, man. Great party. Absolute blast.”

“If you say so… By the way, did you see that girl Jane? She left a moment ago.”

“No… Must’ve been in the shower.” Tony paused, thinking.

“Tony?”

“Umm… Has anyone else slept over beside you two?”

“I wouldn’t know, I fell asleep when you played that game. Why does everyone think I know something?” Bruce was confused. What had happened while he was sleeping? It seemed something went down, and they all thought he had the answers.

“Just asking, nevermind.” Tony patted him on the shoulder.

There was definitely something wrong with Tony. He looked a bit down, and somewhat excited at the same time. Bruce did not want to stick around any more to find out. It had nothing to do with him.

 

**Steve**

 

Waking up has never been so terrible in his life, until this moment. Not even that one time he woke up in the hospital after the operation when he was a kid. This was the absolute worst. And he had no idea what to do.

Slowly breathing, Loki was snuggling on his torso, dishevelled hair tickling his throat, a satisfied look on his face. Both of them shirtless. At least they had their underwear on.

On the other bed, Loki’s bed, Thor was snoring loudly. Steve tried to swallow the upcoming panic.

_What the hell happened?_

He remembered the weed, the drinking and the games. First they had played ‘I have never’, and then when they had run out of booze, they played ‘Truth or dare’. Natasha left around that time. He remembered being embarrassed about the things the others have done, and he never even thought of doing. And the other game was even worse: they deemed him too boring because he kept choosing ‘truth’, and for the rest of the night he had to all kind of dares.

His cheeks flushed when his brain rewound those images. Dancing. Singing.  _Ohmygod stripping._  He fought the urge to bury his face in his hands because it might wake Loki up. And what could he possibly say when that happens?

In that moment, the black haired man opened his eyes and looked at his roommate.  _And if that wasn’t a smug smile I don’t know what the hell it was._  Without any word Loki got up, stretched his back and long limbs, and casually walked to his brother.

“Thor, wake up. It’s time for you to go to your room.” He gently shook the footballer by the shoulder.

“What time ‘s it?” Thor asked, face in the pillow.

“Almost noon. You have practice in the afternoon, better get yourself cleaned up.”

Steve was amazed with the amount of gentleness Loki showed his brother. He was stone still on his bed, his thoughts running in all of the directions, none of them offered him answers.

His roommate was already in the bathroom when Thor spoke to him.

“I’ll be watching you.” He said and closed the door behind him.

Steve stiffened. Surely he and Loki had done nothing. He was positive of that. But the problem was, the last thing he did remember was giving Loki a lap dance. A very clumsy one, he managed to break a bottle when he stumbled on his feet. After that - blank. Nothing.

He heard the bathroom door open and a fully clothed Loki exited, rubbing his hair with a towel.

Tiny drops of water traveled down his neck, making Steve even more self aware. He could not stop staring and wondering.

As an answer to his thoughts, Loki said nonchalantly: “Don’t worry about last night. It happens. I won’t tell anyone.”

_What the fuck happened?_

 

**Tony**

 

Drinking his coffee and playing with his food, Tony sat on the terrace of the cafeteria. Sunglasses to protect his sensitive eyes, he was hidden in the shade, trying to collect his thoughts and regain the lost memories from last night.

“Can I sit here?” A familiar voice asked. He looked up to see Loki holding a tray with coffee and some fruits. Tony pointed to the chair and the other sat down. He was not up to small talk, or any talk, and even though he wanted some answers he sure as hell would not ask Loki. It was all his fault anyway.

It appeared Loki was not interested in talking either. He lit up a cigarette and drank his coffee in silence. After his second cigarette, before he started to eat his fruits, he removed his sunglasses, revealing dark circles around his puffy eyes.

Tony wanted another coffee. Or more sleep. He did not care which one, but he had no strength to get up, so he just sat there, looking in the distance. He was not paying much attention to Loki until he noticed the said man was eating a banana.

A familiar, too familiar sensation came over him. Deft mouth, hungry lips, thin fingers peeling the skin.  _Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Thankfully he left his sunglasses on, so the other man could not see his expression clearly. He was bewildered the moment Loki glanced at him with those green eyes, eating the banana.  _Didn’t his mother teach him not to make eye contact while eating a banana?_

Images were fading in and out, most of them including that green gaze full with want, those lips swollen, red and moist. A thin line of saliva hung between Loki’s lower lip and the almost eaten banana. Tony could not handle this any more.

He got up and ran away, leaving the other man alone. When Tony was out of his sight, Loki burst out laughing.

His cellphone rang.

“Yes?” Loki answered, knowing who the caller is.

“How did it go?”

“Just as planned. Even better. And at your end?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, number 4, will be posted as soon as I finish it.


	4. Saturnalies, The rules of hide and seek part 3 - Hidden

  
[ Saturnalies ](/)   


The rules of hide and seek part 3 - Hidden

_Some of the characters don’t appear in this part, but will appear in the next (last). Now we have a little time skip~ Where nothing is at it seems._

  
  


[Part 1](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/post/23932621313/the-rules-of-hide-and-seek) | [Part 2](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/post/24067863446/playing-hide-and-seek-part-2)

  
  


**The rules of hide and seek – part 3 – Hidden**

**Tony**

  
  


Tony woke up with one of the worst hangovers he had ever had in his life. There were nails in his stomach, trying to get up to his throat, and a dozen heavy lumber trucks parked in his head. Light was painful, air was like acid and his mouth tasted like something he associated with corpses.

He shifted, throwing the covers away, because it was too damn hot. His insides spun, and with last ounces of strength he managed to cover his mouth and run to the bathroom. Half of his life went down that drain. Tony managed to get up and noticed he was stark naked. He did not remember getting his clothes off… the last thing he did remember was Natasha leaving, almost on all fours, Jane sleeping next to Bruce, and the rest of them, for some reason were playing truth or dare.

He shrugged, believing it was probably some kind of a dare.

Deciding that the shower would be the best idea, he turned on the water and stepped on the cold tiles. Cool water was so refreshing and welcoming, his muscles relaxed, the lumber trucks slowly leaving his head. He sat on the tiles, letting the water spray his body from above.

_…hands trailing down his abdomen, touching all the right places, a soft tongue licking his lower jaw, teeth nibbling on his neck, earlobe, the hard thumping of his heart…_

__

Tony’s eyes spun open. _What the hell?_ He was sure it was a flashback, it felt too real to be anything else. The most confusing part was – he had no idea who the other person was. Trying to remember, he closed his eyes again, concentrating.

_…a deft mouth unzipping his jeans, thin fingers tugging them down along with the boxers. A soft, excited breath tingling his crotch and that glorious moment when warmth and comfortable moisture wrap around your cock for the first time. Then it all moves, up and down, the pressure of the tongue and lips, and after a while the other person’s throat opens up just to you. Shivers running down his spine, and that sweet, but a little painful sensation when the nerve impulse reaches his toes. Slowly, spasms take over his body: contracting the abdomen, then thighs, fingers tangled in long, silky hair, demanding more and less, because he want to enjoy that moment for eternity. The movement quickens, sharp breaths and grunts escape his mouth. Next thing he knows is ejaculating all over that someone’s face, a satisfactory smirk, his back hitting the floor…_

Tony is trying really hard to remember that face, who that person was, that he does not notice the water is too cold now, turning his lips blue.

_…a clashing of mouths, teeth, hungry lips, it makes it hard for him to breathe. He can taste himself on the other person’s breath, but it is not disgusting, he finds it even more arousing. His tongue exploring the places where his cock has been earlier, massaging the other tongue. His hands gripping the other person’s behind, nails digging in the flesh, making the other come closer, pulling up an unfamiliar weight on his lap…_

And his mind gets blank again. It bothers him, because it looks like it was hot and heavy for sure.

  
  


**Bruce**

  
  


Someone was not so gently shaking him, screaming to wake him up. Lazily he opened his eyes and saw that girl that was with Thor… _Jane?_ … looking down on him, blabbering really fast.

“Urgh… Slow down, would you?” Bruce grunted, trying to focus his eyes.

“Why the hell are you here and where is Thor?” Jane demanded, looking at him like he was the culprit for some awful crime.

“How would I know? I fell asleep when you were playing that game.”

“Oh.” She said, her expression softening and then she furrowed her brow. “Oh, shit.” She got up, picking up her purse from the floor and ran to the door. “Sorry, gotta go, bye!”

“The hell was that about?” He muttered to himself, sitting up. The room was a mess: glasses, cups, bottles, ash all over the floor, stains on the carpet. He put on his shoes and got up, wanting to wash his face. The bathroom was a mess too: someone tried to clean it up but made it worse. He rolled his eyes and approached the sink. After he washed his face and mouth, he looked up to the mirror.

Swollen, red eyes, purple bags under them, dark skin… He took a small bottle from his shirt pocket, the eye drops. Carefully he put two drops in each eye and blinked a couple of times.

It was time to go home. As he was about to leave the room, Tony entered.

“Oh, you’re still here?”

“Just woke up.”

“Coffee?” Tony offered. Bruce looked at him, he looked exhausted; Tony’s usual trimmed beard seemed overgrown, wet hair and a pale face.

“No thank you, I don’t drink coffee, makes me edgy. I’ll just go home.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Bruce stepped out the room, along with Tony who got fidgety all of a sudden.

“Is everything ok Tony?”

“Five by five, man. Great party. Absolute blast.”

“If you say so… By the way, did you see that girl Jane? She left a moment ago.”

“No… Must’ve been in the shower.” Tony paused, thinking.

“Tony?”

“Umm… Has anyone else slept over beside you two?”

“I wouldn’t know, I fell asleep when you played that game. Why does everyone think I know something?” Bruce was confused. What had happened while he was sleeping? It seemed something went down, and they all thought he had the answers.

“Just asking, nevermind.” Tony patted him on the shoulder.

There was definitely something wrong with Tony. He looked a bit down, and somewhat excited at the same time. Bruce did not want to stick around any more to find out. It had nothing to do with him.

  
  


**Steve**

  
  


Waking up has never been so terrible in his life, until this moment. Not even that one time he woke up in the hospital after the operation when he was a kid. This was the absolute worst. And he had no idea what to do.

Slowly breathing, Loki was snuggling on his torso, dishevelled hair tickling his throat, a satisfied look on his face. Both of them shirtless. At least they had their underwear on.

On the other bed, Loki’s bed, Thor was snoring loudly. Steve tried to swallow the upcoming panic.

_What the hell happened?_

He remembered the weed, the drinking and the games. First they had played ‘I have never’, and then when they had run out of booze, they played ‘Truth or dare’. Natasha left around that time. He remembered being embarrassed about the things the others have done, and he never even thought of doing. And the other game was even worse: they deemed him too boring because he kept choosing ‘truth’, and for the rest of the night he had to all kind of dares.

His cheeks flushed when his brain rewound those images. Dancing. Singing. _Ohmygod stripping._ He fought the urge to bury his face in his hands because it might wake Loki up. And what could he possibly say when that happens?

In that moment, the black haired man opened his eyes and looked at his roommate. _And if that wasn’t a smug smile I don’t know what the hell it was._ Without any word Loki got up, stretched his back and long limbs, and casually walked to his brother.

“Thor, wake up. It’s time for you to go to your room.” He gently shook the footballer by the shoulder.

“What time ‘s it?” Thor asked, face in the pillow.

“Almost noon. You have practice in the afternoon, better get yourself cleaned up.”

Steve was amazed with the amount of gentleness Loki showed his brother. He was stone still on his bed, his thoughts running in all of the directions, none of them offered him answers.

His roommate was already in the bathroom when Thor spoke to him.

“I’ll be watching you.” He said and closed the door behind him.

Steve stiffened. Surely he and Loki had done nothing. He was positive of that. But the problem was, the last thing he did remember was giving Loki a lap dance. A very clumsy one, he managed to break a bottle when he stumbled on his feet. After that - blank. Nothing.

He heard the bathroom door open and a fully clothed Loki exited, rubbing his hair with a towel.

Tiny drops of water traveled down his neck, making Steve even more self aware. He could not stop staring and wondering.

As an answer to his thoughts, Loki said nonchalantly: “Don’t worry about last night. It happens. I won’t tell anyone.”

_What the fuck happened?_

  
  


**Tony**

  
  


Drinking his coffee and playing with his food, Tony sat on the terrace of the cafeteria. Sunglasses to protect his sensitive eyes, he was hidden in the shade, trying to collect his thoughts and regain the lost memories from last night.

“Can I sit here?” A familiar voice asked. He looked up to see Loki holding a tray with coffee and some fruits. Tony pointed to the chair and the other sat down. He was not up to small talk, or any talk, and even though he wanted some answers he sure as hell would not ask Loki. It was all his fault anyway.

It appeared Loki was not interested in talking either. He lit up a cigarette and drank his coffee in silence. After his second cigarette, before he started to eat his fruits, he removed his sunglasses, revealing dark circles around his puffy eyes.

Tony wanted another coffee. Or more sleep. He did not care which one, but he had no strength to get up, so he just sat there, looking in the distance. He was not paying much attention to Loki until he noticed the said man was eating a banana.

A familiar, too familiar sensation came over him. Deft mouth, hungry lips, thin fingers peeling the skin. _Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Thankfully he left his sunglasses on, so the other man could not see his expression clearly. He was bewildered the moment Loki glanced at him with those green eyes, eating the banana. _Didn’t his mother teach him not to make eye contact while eating a banana?_

Images were fading in and out, most of them including that green gaze full with want, those lips swollen, red and moist. A thin line of saliva hung between Loki’s lower lip and the almost eaten banana. Tony could not handle this any more.

He got up and ran away, leaving the other man alone. When Tony was out of his sight, Loki burst out laughing.

His cellphone rang.

“Yes?” Loki answered, knowing who the caller is.

“How did it go?”

“Just as planned. Even better. And at your end?”

  
  


_To be continued~_

_AN: No, Loki’s not a slut. But blackouts are a bitch._

[ Posted 1 year ago  6 notes  ](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/post/24131097650/the-rules-of-hide-and-seek-part-3-hidden)

Tagged: [thor](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/tagged/thor), [the rules of hide and seek](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/tagged/the-rules-of-hide-and-seek), [Rules of hide and seek](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/tagged/Rules-of-hide-and-seek), [loki](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/tagged/loki), [booze](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/tagged/booze), [bruce banner](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/tagged/bruce-banner), [tony stark](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/tagged/tony-stark), [blackouts are a bitch](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/tagged/blackouts-are-a-bitch), [fanfic](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic), .

  1. [](http://echofrost44.tumblr.com/) [echofrost44](http://echofrost44.tumblr.com/) likes this 

  2. [](http://aralia.tumblr.com/) [aralia](http://aralia.tumblr.com/) likes this 

  3. [](http://indulgemebaby.tumblr.com/) [indulgemebaby](http://indulgemebaby.tumblr.com/) reblogged this from [radamanth](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/)

  4. [](http://indulgemebaby.tumblr.com/) [indulgemebaby](http://indulgemebaby.tumblr.com/) likes this 

  5. [](http://suike.tumblr.com/) [suike](http://suike.tumblr.com/) likes this 

  6. [](http://quakerlass.tumblr.com/) [quakerlass](http://quakerlass.tumblr.com/) likes this 

  7. [](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/) [radamanth](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/) posted this 




[ ](/)

All you are not, everything you are and a cup of so much more.

♦ [Fanfiction](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic)  


  
[Ask me anything](/ask)

  
My blog  
All of Tumblr  


[ Follow on Tumblr ](http://www.tumblr.com/follow/radamanth)

Following

  
[](http://black-nata.tumblr.com/) [](http://imonox.tumblr.com/) [](http://thorlokid.tumblr.com/) [](http://contradictoryg.tumblr.com/) [](http://tomhiddies.tumblr.com/) [](http://lokilaufey.tumblr.com/) [](http://lehanan-aida.tumblr.com/) [](http://gofuuckyourself.tumblr.com/) [](http://team-hiddleston.tumblr.com/) [](http://wantstobelieve.tumblr.com/) [](http://death-by-feels.tumblr.com/) [](http://saharaam.tumblr.com/) [](http://brilandsurrounding.tumblr.com/) [](http://kibbi.tumblr.com/) [](http://becausehiddles.tumblr.com/) [](http://staff.tumblr.com/) [](http://hamletmachine.tumblr.com/) [](http://pusheen.com/) [](http://aralia.tumblr.com/) [](http://puchiverse.tumblr.com/) [](http://daily-dose-of-hiddles.tumblr.com/) [](http://coldslough.tumblr.com/) [](http://suike.tumblr.com/) [ ](http://indulgemebaby.tumblr.com/) [](http://kurosucchan.tumblr.com/)

[RSS feed](http://radamanth.tumblr.com/rss)

[Random](/random)

[Archive](/archive)

[Mobile](/mobile)

© 2012–2013 [Powered by Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com)  


(function(Tumblr){  
var follow_iframe_initialized = false;  
if (Tumblr.FollowTeaser && Tumblr.PostMessageListener) {  
// Don't do anything until the first initialize event  
Tumblr.PostMessageListener.initialize(function(message, origin) {  
if (follow_iframe_initialized || message.length < 2) return;

if (message[0] === 'follow_iframe' && message[1] === 'enable') {  
Tumblr.FollowTeaser.current_page = 1;  
Tumblr.FollowTeaser.infer_infinite_scroll = true;  
Tumblr.FollowTeaser.create_from_tumblr_controls("http:\/\/assets.tumblr.com\/assets\/html\/iframe\/follow.html?_v=f20a14df4fd66c9de3ac237a88ab68c6");  
Tumblr.FollowTeaser.scroll_listener(true);  
follow_iframe_initialized = true;  
}  
});  
}  
})(this.Tumblr || (this.Tumblr = {}));

 

 

 

!function(s){s.src='http://www.tumblr.com/impixu?T=1385757490&J=eyJ0eXBlIjoidXJsIiwidXJsIjoiaHR0cDpcL1wvcmFkYW1hbnRoLnR1bWJsci5jb21cL3Bvc3RcLzI0MTMxMDk3NjUwXC90aGUtcnVsZXMtb2YtaGlkZS1hbmQtc2Vlay1wYXJ0LTMtaGlkZGVuIiwicmVxdHlwZSI6MCwicm91dGUiOiJcL3Bvc3RcLzppZFwvOnN1bW1hcnkifQ==&U=FCLIPCLDLA&K=531182e4c01650b2855c72c515aa524d597f7f8cde68c5c9ad48dcd4f914a8d6&R='.replace(/&R=[^&$]*/,'').concat('&R='+escape(document.referrer)).slice(0,2000).replace(/%.?.?$/,'');}(new Image());  
!function(s){s.src='http://www.tumblr.com/impixu?T=1385757490&J=eyJ0eXBlIjoicG9zdCIsInVybCI6Imh0dHA6XC9cL3JhZGFtYW50aC50dW1ibHIuY29tXC9wb3N0XC8yNDEzMTA5NzY1MFwvdGhlLXJ1bGVzLW9mLWhpZGUtYW5kLXNlZWstcGFydC0zLWhpZGRlbiIsInJlcXR5cGUiOjAsInJvdXRlIjoiXC9wb3N0XC86aWRcLzpzdW1tYXJ5IiwicG9zdHMiOlt7InBvc3RpZCI6IjI0MTMxMDk3NjUwIiwiYmxvZ2lkIjoiNTQ2NjQ3OTYiLCJzb3VyY2UiOjMzfV19&U=PLHHPKPEIL&K=f00f13e29afe0c7009f95d24868f6949843e288f4e710725394136688a68cf00&R='.replace(/&R=[^&$]*/,'').concat('&R='+escape(document.referrer)).slice(0,2000).replace(/%.?.?$/,'');}(new Image());

 

 

(function(YAHOO) {  
if (YAHOO) {  
YAHOO.i13n.beacon_server = 'nol.yahoo.com';  
var keys = { pd:'/post/:id/:summary', _li:0, i_rad:0, i_strm:0 };  
YAHOO.rapid = new YAHOO.i13n.Rapid({spaceid:1197719230, oo:1, client_only:1, yql_enabled:false, keys:keys});  
}  
})(window.YAHOO);  



End file.
